


Won't Ever Get Enough

by readfah_cwen



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readfah_cwen/pseuds/readfah_cwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sebastian and Blaine spend a year together, and it's absolutely not a love story -- possibly because their first kiss is the hardest part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Ever Get Enough

**Author's Note:**

> For Seblaine Sunday's prompt: [First Kiss](http://seblainesundaychallenge.tumblr.com/post/66017660810/challenge-13-first-kiss).

Sebastian and Blaine did not have a "love" story. Perhaps they had a "confusing" story. A "steamy and passionate" story. A "maybe and only _maybe_ there's more" story. They were _probably_ dating now, but there was never any chocolates or flowers leading up to it. In fact, when asked to recount their story, years later, they would stumble and pause and argue about just how they had gotten to that point. 

They were, however, in general agreement that the story started at a grocery store. It was January, eggnog was on sale, and people were coming out in droves for it. So things began with:

"Hey," Sebastian said, reaching past Blaine in the checkout line to grab a pack of gum, arm brushing Blaine's chest and making him shiver. "How about we check each other out instead?" He winked.

"Um." Blaine stared. "You're not offering to pay for sex, are you?"

Sebastian laughed, said, "I like you," and then before the hour was up they were back at Sebastian's place, grinding desperately on top of the covers until they came. Afterwards, Blaine rolled off, breath still caught somewhere in his chest and heart pounding alongside it. 

"I don't normally do that sort of thing," Blaine said.

"You're going to have to clarify which part if you want a repeat," Sebastian said. "Because if you mean 'hot sex' you're leaving."

"One night stands," Blaine explained.

"It's daytime." Sebastian pointed to the window, then draped his arm over Blaine's middle. "So, round two?"

There was round two, round three, and then they both lost count because their one day stand turned into regular hookups. They lived in the same neighbourhood and had similar schedules, so when bored or horny it was natural to just fall into bed with each other. Blaine was content -- it was an open relationship (going by the most basic dictionary definition of "relationship") -- and he could continue to date around in hopes of finding his One True Love while getting fucked six ways to Sunday on the side. The arrangement suited Sebastian too, as long as there wasn't a whiff of commitment ... hence the dictionary definitions. As far as it went, there was only one problem:

They never kissed.

Blaine didn't notice at first. When he was with Sebastian, his mental faculties tended to get fuzzy and he operated on animal instinct to the point of orgasm. But somewhere between the inevitable text or buzzer to his apartment, and chat about their days and friendly goodbye at the door, no kisses were to be had. Or at least, not on the mouth. Blaine's own mouth had travelled almost every inch of Sebastian's lean body, and vice versa, but your regular old kissing was absent. Like a guest who was always at your parties but then one day didn't show up, and slowly you came to realize they were the one who always brought the best beer.

Blaine  _missed_ kissing, and end-of-date make outs with unmemorable guys he was trying to be respectable with didn't satisfy the itch. So he tried to bring it up with Sebastian, with whom respectability was not an issue.

"Have you ever noticed ..." Blaine's words were swallowed up by a moan after Sebastian's hand wrapped around his cock gave a twist and drag, leaving Blaine fucking into his tight grip.

"Moaning? Yeah, I've noticed you doing that," Sebastian teased, leaning over to nuzzle Blaine's jaw in what was perhaps an affectionate manner, or perhaps fake cowering so Blaine didn't shove him for the snark. Blaine chose to assume the former, and because you couldn't just assume once, took it to its natural conclusion: Sebastian just wasn't comfortable with kissing.

It made sense. The fuck-all and -everyone attitude. The commitment issues. The way slipping his fingers into Blaine's mouth for Blaine to whimper around while he gave Blaine blooming hickies on his neck was the closest to mouth-to-mouth they got. The way Sebastian winced if _Kiss The Girl_ came on shuffle. The way that he once announced, in a quiet evening while they watched a re-run of  _Baywatch_ (they needed  _some_ recovery time), "I had to learn CPR, it was horrendous. And not just because those dummies with the porno mouths make the whole first aid sector look like perverts." Sebastian Smythe did not like kissing, and Blaine would just have to accept that because all other parts of the package were so delightful.

No, not just that package, though Blaine appreciated that too. Overall Sebastian was not only smart but _witty_ , with a good humour that couldn't be dampened, an ability to draw Blaine into endless conversation, a passion for music, and an acerbic manner that needled just right. So Blaine was content, if not _as_ happy as he could be, since he had to turn his head away or put his mouth elsewhere so Sebastian wouldn't feel obliged to kiss him.

"I do not need kisses," Blaine told the mirror in March. "I am an independent man. An independent mouth. Kissing is not the end-all or be-all of intimacy, but my future husband will want to do it anyways, all the time."

If only that future husband, his One True Love, could put on an appearance before he lost hope. Mid-year Blaine's dates started tapering off, not because it was hard to find guys who liked him -- _hello_ , he was a catch -- but rather that it was hard to find ones who seemed worth giving up his friends with benefits situation with Sebastian for. You had to be sure about these things.

Maybe -- maybe he and Sebastian could -- but no. Hardly. How was it possible if they couldn't even kiss? What would they do at the altar? Give each other handjobs? That simply couldn't be, and Blaine refused to let his imagination get away from him.

He would not ruin what he had with Sebastian.

One day near Christmas, Blaine grabbed Sebastian's hand and led him away from the party he was having. His friends were rowdy, drunk, and trying to recreate the _Jingle Bell Rock_ dance from _Mean Girls_. To avoid being roped into the Gretchen Wieners role _again,_  Blaine decided his time could be much better spent on orgasms. "Save me," he had whispered to Sebastian, who had jerked a head to the bedroom with a becoming smile.

Once they were cloistered inside, Blaine fell to his knees and quickly undid Sebastian's fly. "Oh, is my candycane about to get sucked?" Sebastian asked, gleeful.

"Not if you call it that," Blaine said, pulling Sebastian's cock out and rubbing his thumb over the tip. Sebastian moaned, head tipping back against the wall.

"Just spreading some Christmas cheer." Sebastian smirked, hips rocking into Blaine's firm grip as he hardened. Blaine chuckled fondly, and soon Blaine had his mouth wrapped around Sebastian, cheeks hollowing as he sucked. The slurred, tinkly sounds of  _What a bright time, it's the right time_ echoed down the hall, and Blaine let himself be a bit sloppier while Sebastian let his groans edge louder.

It was quick and dirty, and when  _O Holy Night_ stumbled to a close Sebastian came in Blaine's mouth. Blaine hummed happily, pulling off so he could slide his lips down the side of Sebastian's dick and feel him shiver in aftershocks, some of the come leaking out to smear along the hot flesh. Sebastian's hand gripped at his ear, stroking the curl of it, then gently tugged Blaine away. Blaine looked up at him through his lashes, and very deliberately swallowed before licking his lips clean.

"Damn, killer," Sebastian breathed. "That's  _hot_."

Blaine preened, rising up from his knees and pulling himself along Sebastian's body, hands tugging at his shirt. Rum-filled eggnog and Sebastian's warm expression made him brave, so he murmured, "Want a taste?"

He was leaning, pressing up on his toes so he could kiss Sebastian, and Sebastian's head was dipping and mouth parting, and then Sam slammed open the door and shouted, "Blaine! Your tree is on fi-- oh my god, sorry, wow." He hid his eyes behind his hand as Blaine hastily worked to tuck Sebastian away. 

"You were saying?" Sebastian asked, as he rolled his eyes, stretching.

"Oh, yeah. Blaine, your tree is on fire."

Then the smoke alarm went off, and the screaming started. Needless to say, Sebastian and Blaine did not kiss, and after fire extinguisher foam got everywhere and Blaine's tree was left half-charred, half-white, Blaine felt that the moment had passed. It stayed on his mind, though.

"I'm an independent man," he told the mirror again, brushing his gel in. "I can discuss what I want with him in a mature, adult fashion."

"Were you just talking to yourself?" Sebastian leaned against the doorframe, the toothbrush he had taken to leaving at Blaine's dangling out of his mouth. Blaine blushed.

"Um. Hair pep-talk?"

"Okay." Sebastian came over, pulling his toothbrush out to spit in the sink. He rinsed his mouth, then straightened, pressing a kiss to Blaine's temple. "Don't worry. Your hair looks great, very schoolboy. Think I can convince you to put on that uniform you have in the back of your closet?"

"Only if you put on the one you have in the back of yours too," Blaine returned, and Sebastian laughed as he left. So. Blaine hadn't brought up the kissing thing, and his body was thrumming just from the casual peck.

He had to bring it up. He  _had_ to.

Now, when Sebastian and Blaine told this story years later, Blaine would emphasize this part. Sebastian would snort and say, "He makes it sound so romantic, when all he really wanted was to suck my tongue. Can't blame him." Then he'd playfully stick his tongue out, and Blaine would shake his head solemnly. The other thing they generally agreed on, though, was that things came to a head at Sebastian's New Year's party.

It was long past eleven, and Blaine was comfortably chatting with Rachel and Thad by Sebastian's widescreen tv that was set to the fireplace channel. 'N Sync's  _Kiss Me at Midnight_ was playing, and Thad and Rachel were making similar faces of consideration.

"Blaine, you know I deeply respect our friendship and your sexuality," Rachel began, eyes wide. "But my New Year joy is tempered by knowing my lips will go unkissed at midnight, and you are the only one here who is talented enough to keep up with me in all areas."

Blaine glanced at Sebastian; their gazes caught, but Blaine looked away sharply. "Well, Rachel ..."

"Blaine isn't just an attractive set of lips you may monopolize!" Thad protested. "He is a well-rounded individual worthy of our respect!"

"What's this about Blaine being well-rounded?" Sebastian appeared, draping an arm around Blaine's shoulders. "I could tell you _all_ about that."

"Ah, Sebastian." Rachel peered at him. "You throw a lovely party, Mr Smythe, thank you very much. I feel like I am a budding young ingénue in the sixties of New York, about to sing a seasonal solo which will catch the attention of a director and land me my breakout role in  _Cabaret._ " She made a sweeping gesture with her hand, eyes sparkling.

"Exactly what I was aiming for," Sebastian said drily. 

"And once Blaine kisses me at midnight, it'll be perfect!"

"What's this?" Sebastian frowned. "Why would he kiss  _you_?"

"Who else is there?"

"Um, me?"

"Shh, Thad." Sebastian shook his head at Thad, who blushed, chin dropping. Sebastian gestured between Rachel and Thad. "Why don't you two kiss. Fall in love. Have tiny kids who take things too seriously. Blaine and I will be over here."

Then he steered Blaine away. Blaine went, eyebrow raised at Sebastian's profile.

"What was that about?"

"I was embarrassed by their whole existence," Sebastian said. He had taken them to the door leading out to his balcony, and once they were outside, he shut the door firmly behind them. Blaine shivered a bit in the cold air, and Sebastian tugged him in closer to his side.

"Well, thanks. I love Rachel but she's not who I want to be kissing," Blaine explained. "Though it would no doubt be lovely."

"If you say so." Sebastian rubbed Blaine's arm. "Who  _do_ you want to kiss?"

"Ah." Blaine considered Sebastian. His eyes were very intense, fixed on Blaine's face. _You have to do this_ , he reminded himself. "That would be you."

"Okay. Cool." Sebastian was leaning in, but Blaine stopped him with a hand against his chest. Blaine blinked. That couldn't be right. Sebastian frowned, pulling back a bit. "What's the matter?"

"Okay. Cool," Blaine repeated. It was as if Blaine had said he wanted a glass of water, or to borrow Sebastian's car. "That's it?"

"What more is there?" Sebastian smirked. "Should I be more descriptive? I know how you like my dirty talk. In that case, I want to fu--"

"No, no." Blaine patted Sebastian's chest. "It's just -- I thought you didn't like kissing. That's why we haven't been doing it!"

"Is that why?" Sebastian's smirk widened. "I thought it was because you secretly  _were_ a prostitute, and wanted to be all  _Pretty Woman_  at me? You know, all fucking, no kissing?"

"I like kissing!" Blaine huffed. "I love it! But you never kissed me --"

"You never kissed me either."

"-- And you're so anti-commitment!" Blaine's curled his hand around the lapel of Sebastian's suit jacket. He needed something to anchor himself. "Kissing is -- I don't know, soft."

"Soft?" Sebastian snorted. His tone was just that side of condescending and smarmy that Sebastian did so well. "First off, you're not Julia Roberts, but neither am I, so let's forget that. Secondly, kissing can be a whole lot of things. It can be everything or nothing, and it doesn't have to mean anything you don't want. It's also really, really hot." 

"Then why didn't you kiss me!" Blaine asked heatedly. "We've established I'm neurotic and stupid, but what's your excuse."

"You're not neurotic -- well, you're not  _stupid_ ," Sebastian said, turning Blaine around so he could place firm hands on Blaine's shoulders. Blaine took advantage of his grip on Sebastian's jacket to yank him closer, pouting. "I'm sorry, okay. I suppose ..."

"Yes?"

"Blaine, you're such a romantic." Coming from Sebastian, this sounded like both an admiration and a condemnation. "I thought it would just be a one night stand ... well, one day stand ... and I got caught up in the moment and we didn't kiss. Next time I saw you, you started talking about your dream man and no strings attached and, I don't know, Katy Perry and the stock market and I figured that was your way of going Julia Roberts on  _me_."

"So." Blaine stared at him. "What you're saying is we've been sleeping together for a year and the only reason we haven't kissed yet is because we assumed the other didn't want to?"

"When you put it like that ..." Sebastian squinted. "Wow. I guess we really made an ass out of you and me. A sexy ass, but ..."

"I can't believe it." Blaine said, shaking his head. "We literally messed up what's got to be one of the easiest things about sex."

"I know," Sebastian sighed. "I'm ashamed. They might have to revoke my Grade A Fucker license." He paused. "That didn't come out the way I wanted it too."

"With you? It works." Blaine laughed, and Sebastian ran his hands up Blaine's neck to cup his face for a moment, thumbs pinching at his cheeks. "Stoooop," Blaine whined, still grinning.

"Such a jerk, tiger," Sebastian said, hands sliding back down to curl around the back of Blaine's neck. The move left Blaine's skin tight and flush in its wake, and he found his gaze sliding to focus on Sebastian's mouth. This was it. They could _finally_ do it, months after they had started _doing_ it. "Know what time it is?"

"What?" Blaine stared. He had seen _High School Musical_. This had better not be going where he thought it was. But Sebastian nodded to the side, and through Sebastian's wide windows he could see the TV had been changed to Times Square's ball drop. Sebastian denounced the event as tacky and refused to have it on while he was there, so clearly, their absence had been noted. Blaine gripped Sebastian's other lapel, and stepped him back, so they were more in the shadows. He got what Sebastian meant now; the clock had been set to 11:59.

"Kiss me at midnight," Blaine sang, breath picking up as Sebastian licked his lips. "Dance until the morning light. _"_

Chanting started up inside, loud and eager. "Ten!"

"Party into the New Year," Sebastian returned.  _Eight!_

"All of my friends are here," Blaine continued -- _six! --_ slowly pulling himself up, Sebastian's hands a warm, solid presence against the back of his neck. _Five!_  "And when the timing's right ..."  _Three!_

"Kiss me at midnight _,_ " Sebastian finished, and there was a beat before they could hear cheering inside and poppers going off, and outside it was just the cold air and Sebastian's pink cheeks and their mouths finally,  _finally_ meeting.

Blaine arched into it, mouth opening as he tilted his head to the side, Sebastian's fingers threading through the loose curls at the nape of his neck. Sebastian's tongue was there, tracing along Blaine's upper lip before dipping inside, and Blaine yanked him closer, breathing shakily through his nose. He might have moaned, but the sound was taken away by Sebastian's thumb against his pulse point, their tongues sliding together, his heart pounding in his ears. Faintly, he could hear their friends singing _A_ _uld Lang Syne_ , but it came from a million miles away as his cheeks burned and his lips felt the press and brush and _heat_ of Sebastian's mouth.

They pulled apart slowly, Blaine falling back on his heels, breath ragged to his ears. Sebastian looked -- stunned, but pleasantly so, with a warm smile curling his reddened mouth as he exhaled slowly, hands dropping to settle on Blaine's waist.

"That ..." Sebastian swallowed. "That was well worth the wait."

"Yeah," Blaine agreed, a bit punch-drunk himself, matching Sebastian's smile.

"And worth singing an 'N Sync song for." Sebastian darted down, pressing a small kiss to the corner of Blaine's mouth. Blaine turned into it, but Sebastian pulled away, grin widening. "Think we can continue this in the bedroom?"

"Absolutely," Blaine agreed. Kissing hadn't gotten him that horny since high school. "Though you know ..."

"Yes?"

"If kissing someone at midnight is a guarantee of a year together, I'm not sure what fucking them then will do." Blaine waggled his eyebrows.

Sebastian snorted, giving Blaine's waist a squeeze.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Sebastian said. "I mean, we just had our first kiss."

They held gazes for a moment, then laughing and clutching at each other, headed back inside. They ignored the revelling party-goers around them -- which included Rachel and Thad making out against the wall -- and fell into bed together. This time, nothing caught on fire, and Sebastian and Blaine kissed many, many times.

It wasn't a love story. It wasn't a sex story, either. It was more a story about how Sebastian and Blaine could be  _very, very_ stupid and it was because they drove each other that littlest bit crazy. So when they told the story years later, it inevitably ended with Sebastian saying  _Blaine_ had jumped to the most conclusions, while Blaine insisted that Sebastian thought a romantic not wanting to kiss was the most ridiculous part. The last thing they agreed on, though, was that their first kiss was at least memorable.

As for Blaine, he decided that maybe memorable kisses, fantastic sex, and a guy who he always looked forward to being around even if they weren't doing any of those things was worth more than a One True Love. Sebastian was something better: he was someone Blaine was sure about, and would aim to kiss every New Year's he could.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr link](http://boldmistakes.tumblr.com/post/66619730800/wont-ever-get-enough-seblaine-1-1)


End file.
